The new directions: newer and better then before
by rainthenrainbows
Summary: The new directions have left, leaving Will trying to start glee club again before Figgins cancels it. SUBMIT AN OC! OPEN!
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow readers! so I have been reading a lot of OC stories lately and I have decided to start my own OC story so here it is! The application is down below and please look at the reviews before you apply so you don't put almost the same character down. I really don't want any repeats. So here's the application!

**Name:**

**Age/grade:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Looks (please give a picture):**

**Parents:**

**Siblings:**

**Personality:**

**Style:**

**Clubs/teams:**

**Audition song:**

**Why they audition:**

**Songs you want them to sing:**

**Something you want to happen to them:**

**Last chance to say anything you want to add:**

Ok so there it is! Also I will have Rory and Sugar in the story also. Also please keep this in mind: I want about 6 girls, 6 guys; 3 or 4 cheerios, some jocks, geeks, nerds, average kids, and maybe even a stoner kid haha. Obviously the numbers will vary based on the people but please try to keep this in mind when you're filling it out. Oh and I also need mean cheerios and jocks for bullies, and maybe even a new teacher.

Have fun applying! :) I'll try to update with the chosen ones asap!

~Rainthenrainbows


	2. oc

Hi guys! I am extremely sorry that it has been so long! I was just caught up in too much school work but I'm back! So here is the list of OC's I have chosen!

Miles (Miley) Lee- Ray4ruffles

Zachary Pattison "Zac"- wicked Rock Star

Cameron Alice Richards, "Cam" for short- This is a Creative Name

John Jamieson- MrJamo

Daniel Elijah Finch- Laiquahen

Hayley Deanna Jenkins.- New-Classic22

Barrett Gideon Finlay- only-one-of-my-kind-7

Nikki Amanda Summers- G6-flying

Tammy Lane- missfervent

Luke Isaac Childress- missfervent

Hayleigh Grace Erikson- .dream

Carter Dane- BitchAmI

Kimora Mackenzie- BitchAmI

Ashlynn Grace Carter- Woeis-Jess

Jake Richardson- Warblerette1125

Sabrina Richardson- Warblerette1125

Cassie Freeman- GLEEKfreak101

Mia Reynolds- me :)

Justin Magsi- me :)

So once again I am EXTREMELY! sorry I haven't updated at all... please feel free though to send any more OC's that could be bullies, cheerios, teachers, vocal andrenaline, dalton warblers, any characters! also some more guys and maybe some girls with a more shy side :) Also if you were chosen please send me a PM of their sexual orientation, because I forgot to put that in the application...

I will try to get the first chapter up by monday!


	3. the first day part 1

Hi guys! Ready for the first chapter? Here it is! Oh and real quickly I decided, to put my characters on here and I also added one more character!

my characters:

Name: Mia Reynolds

Age/grade: 16 sophomore

Ethnicity: english

Looks (please give a picture): h t t p : / / www . teenidols4you . com / blink / Actors / cristine-prosperi / cristine-prosperi- 1330468819 . jpg (remove spaces)

Parents: father died in car accident and mother- Jenna Reynolds, 43, CEO of huge company and never home

Siblings: none

Personality: one of the most social girls you will ever meet. She loves talking to people and going to parties. She always feels alone at home so that is why she likes talking to people and going to parties. Also she is the captain of the track and cross country team and everybody loves her. She is friends with the jocks but is still nice to everybody else.

Style: kind of like brittany's in season 2, fun and flirty

Clubs/teams: captain of the track and cross country team, glee

Audition song: domino-jesse j

Why they audition: to bring gleeks and jocks together.

Songs you want them to sing: wild ones- flo rida

Something you want to happen to them: almost gets taken advantage of at a party but somebody saves her

Last chance to say anything you want to add: nope

Name: Justin Magsi

Age/grade: 17 junior

Ethnicity: english

Looks (please give a picture): h t t p : / / cdn . teen . com / wp-content / uploads / 2012 / 01 / shane -coffey _ 300x 300 . jpg (remove spaces)

Parents: dad- James, 45, lawyer

Mom- Jayne, 48, nurse

Siblings: Jaime- 3, cute

Personality: very quiet and shy. He doesn't do any sports and usually keeps to himself unless it's about photography he loves photography and hopes to be a famous photographer when he grows up

Style: plaid loose, shirts and a white t shirt underneath and jeans

Clubs/teams: glee, photography club, yearbook and newpaper (as one of the photographers)

Audition song: what makes you beautiful- one direction

Why they audition: to feel accepted

Songs you want them to sing: any

Something you want to happen to them: bullies do something bad

Last chance to say anything you want to add: nope

And Also here is Ray4ruffles OC that I just added.

Name: Chad Williams

Age/grade: 17/Jr

Ethnicity: African-American

Looks (please give a picture): dark hair, eyes, skin. Lineman. looks like rob brownn imdb . com / media / rm1 296 995840 /n m0 1 14 5 3 2 (remove spaces)

Parents: Samuel and Penny Williams- recently divorced, Sam works in Ohio as a business consultant, Penny is an advertising executive in Miami. Sam moved here last year with Chad and his sister Tifany after the initial separation, and though Tifany was furious, Chad was actually kind of relieved to not have to hear his parents screaming at each other so much.

Siblings: sister Tifany (16/So) is definitely more high-maintenance than Chad- he was kind of hoping moving to Ohio would mellow her out, but it seems to have instead made her more intense.

Personality: Chad is a laid back kind of guy, but is very focused about his football career (he's a lineman on the football team). He's been doing all of his own recruiting, spending the last summer contacting all sorts of scouts to come see him play (thank god for Coach Beiste, or it'd be a sad season for them to watch). He's an average student, loves to laugh and flirt, but doesn't date much, since he refuses to date the snobby Cheerios and he doesn't interact with many other types of girls.

Style: jeans and letterman jacket, polo shirt underneath

Clubs/teams: Football team, recently joined Glee, Yearbook

Audition song: "Lazy Song" Bruno Mars

Why they audition: One of the college scouts he contacted suggested he join some other clubs to look more rounded, and one of his jock friends suggested Glee (** off his Cheerio sister)

Songs you want them to sing: "Magic" BoB/Rivers Cuomo; "FNT" Semisonic; "Here It Goes Again" OK Go; "Heroes" The Wallflowers

Last chance to say anything you want to add: Varsity Jock, kind of a background guy (makes comments, but doesn't sing a lot of solos, not that he cares)

ok! Onward with the first chapter!

* * *

><p>Will Shuester looked up at the sign up sheet for glee club. How could it be that the cheerio's have already 10 pages of names when he only had 2? He smiled to himself remembering last year's nationals. They had finally beaten Vocal Adrenaline and won nationals. That should have gotten the attention of tons of students! Yet, somehow, glee still remained unpopular. His smile turned into a frown as he walked into the teachers lounge and sue came to sit right next to him.<p>

"Hello Will, you know, I actually started to miss the little elves that live in your ugly, untamed, curly piece of fur you call hair." Will groaned.

"And how are you Sue? I noticed tons of people want to be on the Cheerio's."

"Yup I plan on shaping up those Cheerios, until they can no longer sleep without the fear of me knowing what they are doing at all times." Will rolled his eyes, while Sue continued, "However, I did notice nobody wants to join your little sing-a-long group of misfits. The only two people who did are lucky charms boy, and tone deaf richie." At that point Will had enough.

"Just give it time Sue, it's only the first day. People will join. You'll see." And at that point, Will left the room leaving a doubtful Sue sitting.

* * *

><p>Rory walked up to his girlfriend Sugar. The last time they talked wasn't the best. Ever since everybody left for college, Rory and Sugar have started fighting. Sugar would always mention how he should be more american, and Rory would start getting mad. He walked up to her when she turned to him with a sad look in her eyes.<p>

"Hey there Sugar. What's wrong?" Rory asked concerned. It looked like she wanted to cry.

"We're breaking up." Sugar said simply. She didn't want to drag it out and make it all dramatic. Rory was stunned for a moment.

"W-what?" He stuttered. "I know we have had our fights over the summer but think about before that. When I fought for you against Artie, I sang you those love songs, I gave a teddy bear!" Rory said.

"Rory, they were great, but my feelings changed for you over the summer. I just don't feel the same way about you as I did before." Sugar shut her locker and left Rory standing there, still. _Glee club is going to be so awkward. _Rory thought.

* * *

><p>Ashlynn Carter and Justin Magsi walked down the crowded hallway of McKinely High. Both of them had their cameras by their side ready to shoot. It was their Junior year, and to say they were excited would be an understatement.<p>

"Can you believe we're juniors? We are no longer those little under classmen and we are officially upper classmen!" Just then a jock came by and shoved Justin down.

Justin chuckled as Ashlynn helped him up. "And yet the jocks who are sophomores and freshmen still bully us." When both of their hands touched, Justin felt a spark. He was used to it now. Every time he was near Ashlynn he felt it. He always wonders if she does feel it or maybe it's just him. It's not like she would even tell him even if she did. She practically never opens up to anybody. The only thing he didn't know is that she felt it.

They walked down to the bulletin board looking for photography club. As they both signed it, something caught Ashlynn's eye.

"Hey glee club." Justin looked at her.

"What about it?" His tone questioning her.

"We should join!" Justin gave her weird look, so she continued. "I mean c'mon, besides photography club members, nobody will talk to us. This might be our chance to make new friends and who knows maybe it will be fun." Justin still looked at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"You do realize we're already losers, this will just guarantee us slushies for the rest of our high school lives." Justin said.

"Yeah, but the rest of our high school lives are only 2 years, we're halfway! We can do it." Justin still looked doubtful. Ashlynn sighed. "Well whether you want to do it with me or not, I'm joining." She signed her name right under Sugar's and walked away. Justin sighed. He knew he was definitely signing up now. He looked in the hallway noticing most people had gone to their classes and quickly signed up. _Maybe this is what I need._ He thought as he walked to class.

* * *

><p>Jake and Sabrina Richardson walked through the hallway. It was more of Jake trying to drag Sabrina down the hallway.<p>

"Jake! I don't wanna be here! I told you, once I get enough money, I'm going back to England." She said in a thick british accent. Jake laughed.

"Oh really? Tell your ex boyfriend I said hi when you do." She stopped dead in her tracks.

"You didn't have to bring that up." She said her voice quivering, and on the verge of tears." Jake felt bad now.

"Sabrina, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up. That was cruel. I know you're still upset about it." He gave her a hug and she eventually felt better. As their looking for their lockers, Sabrina notices something.

"Jake Jake!" Sabrina yelled, practically getting everybody's attention at her british accent and her excitement. Jake finally walked up to her.

"What?" He asked as people eventually continued on to their classes.

"They have a glee club. C'mon remember when we were in show choir at our old school? We were amazing." She said.

"I don't know, Sabrina. I was talking to this kid by my locker and he said glee club is lame." Sabrina pouted.

"Look, if it's really that lame, then we'll quit, but it's worth giving a shot. Besides, it might be the only thing I like in America." Jake sighed and called out to her as she walked away.

"If you keep this attitude up about hating america then this school is going to be hell." As he quickly signed his name under hers and ran to catch up with her.

* * *

><p>Miles Lee walked up to the school as his best friend Chad Williams ran up to him.<p>

"Hey man! You ready to be number 1 at this school" Chad screamed. Miles smiled at him.

"Oh yeah definitely." Chad looked at him.

"C'mon man why do you look so depressed." Miles looked at him.

"I'm not depressed." Miles said.

"Well you sure look like it. Dude, this is our year. MCKINLEY NUMBER ONE! WOOOHOOOOOO!" Chad screamed as he walked away. Miles then started to walk towards his uncle's room to hang out their for a while. He came inside and coughed so his uncle Henri would notice him.

"Oh hey Miles! How was your summer." Henri said giving him a hug.

"Just like every other summer, filled with packing things up into brown boxes and saying good bye to all my friends. You know the usual." Henri opened his mouth to say something when his phone rang.

"Hey Miles, think you can clean up the room and arrange the desks. I need to leave for a second."

"sure." Miles replied. Henri smiled.

"Great see you in 5 minutes."

* * *

><p>Nikki Summers walked down the hallways of Mckinely feeling fresh and powerful. The school parted like the red sea for her as her best friendbeard came up to her. She smiled at him.

"Hey Chance." She leaned up to kiss him as they had a make out session in front of the entire school. Chance whispered in her ear.

"Girlish enough for you?" He teased her as she nudged him playfully.

"Shut up. The press are watching you know." She said as she motioned toward the school body looking at them.

"Fine, but remember our agreement, you better find somebody by the end of the year otherwise I'm breaking up with you. Nikki groaned.

"I know! and I will. Just- I'm going to class now." Nikki turned as she then ran into somebody. Nikki looked up to see the girl.

"Oh no Nikki! I am so sorry I didn't mean to I was j-just on m-my way to c-class a-and-" The girl stuttered.

"Shut up! I don't have time for people like you. Just watch where you're going next time gosh." Nikki walked passed the girl who was still in shock that her crush just talked to her. She stood still for a moment until her friend nudged her.

"Hey Cam, everything ok?" Cam came out of her trance.

"Yeah everything's fine." Cam replied as they walked away.

So that was the first chapter! I know I didn't get everybody, but I plan on getting the rest of the OC's in the next chapter. Also please tell me if you like the way I'm portraying your character.

leave comment/ criticisms/ questions below!


	4. the first day part 2

Hi guys! this is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Oh and really quickly, in the last chapter I the scene between Miles and Will was supposed to be with Miles and his uncle Henri who is the woodshop teacher, so sorry about that, but I fixed it, also I fixed the pictures in the first chapter for the OC's.

* * *

><p>Zachary Pattison walked down the stairs of his house ready for school. He checked the time. 7:50. <em>Time to wake up Lindy.<em> Zac thought as he walked up to her room. When he entered he noticed how peaceful she looked. He almost didn't want to wake her up but he had to, considering his parents both left early for work. This happened almost everyday. His parents would wake up extremely early and go to work, and come home extremely late, or sometimes his mom will just stay in hotel. Although his dad always tries to be home as much as possible, he can only do so much. He walked over to Lindy's bedside.

"Lindy wake up." He heard a small grunt.

"5 more minutes." Lindy complained. Zac smiled.

"No I gave you 5 more minutes last time and we were almost late to school. I don't want to go through with that again." He heard a little more grumbling and then a _fine_. He walked downstairs and started to think about how this year will be like. After 30 minutes Lindy came down the stairs and screamed. Zac ran up to her.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Lindy looked at him.

"I think I became blind from your outfit." Zac looked down at his outfit. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a black V-neck t-shirt, and black converse and topped it off with a skull necklace around his neck to match the blue highlights in his hair.

"What's wrong with it?" Zac asked confused.

"It's not you at all. You're nice and funny, not scary and mean." Lindy said. Zac sighed.

"It's just a stereotype. I need it so-"

"so people don't find our you're gay." Lindy finished his sentence.

"Yeah. I told you, I'm not ready." Zac said.

"Fine. But I will always love you. You know that right?" Lindy asked. Zac smiled.

"Yeah I do. Now c'mon we can't be late for school." As they got in the car Lindy and Zac started to sing _Stronger (what doesn't kill you)_ by Kelly Clarkson on the radio. He dropped Lindy off at the middle school and made his way to McKinley High, ready to put on his punk/rock façade and face his peers.

Tammy Lane walked to her locker ready to start the new school year. She had all of her books and was on her way to submit her article for the newspaper when she overheard a conversation.

"That end of summer party was amazing we have to have it again." Tammy recognized this voice as the one and only HBIC, Nikki Summers.

"Definitely. Did your dad ever find out?" Chance, her boyfriend asked. Nikki scoffed.

"Please he still hasn't come home from his business trip yet." Nikki then noticed the small girl listening to their conversation. Nikki smiled. Tammy wasn't sure if it was an evil I'm-going-to-do-something-to-you, or a real genuine one.

"Hey Tammy." Nikki said.

"Hey Nikki, Chance." Chance smiled at her.

"You coming to celibacy club today?" Nikki asked. Tammy smiled.

"Yeah I'm stopping by right after I submit my article." Chance then intervened.

"Hey why don't you come to our party? It's kind of like a back to school thing next month." Nikki gave him a cold hard look before turning back to Tammy.

"Yeah totally, you're popular enough. Unless you know, you're too busy studying for some test or getting ready for a debate." Nikki laughed as she grabbed Chance and led them away. Tammy then yelled at their retreating backs.

"Can't wait for next month." Nikki turned around and smiled.

"Great." Tammy then walked away. _What did I just do?_ Tammy thought. _No I know what I did. I'm happy about it._ She was sick of being this shy, little girl. She was popular, and tons of guys want her. Why not live her high school life? She only has 2 years left and she is determined to make them as amazing and fun as possible, starting off with joining as many clubs as possible.

Cassie Freeman walked into the school trying to make her way through the overcrowded hallway. She tried to keep her head down, and hoped she wouldn't catch too much attention. Of course though, luck wasn't on her side. She collided right with Azimio Adams, who just happened to be holding a slushy.

"Damn freshman watch we're your going, unless you know, this was you're way of getting my attention." Azimio winked. Cassie wanted to throw up.

"P-please j-ust let m-me g-go to my cl-lass." She stuttered. Azimio started to laugh.

"Oh you're one of those stutterers huh? Tell me are you a real one, or a fake one like that goth girl Tina from last year huh?" He started laughing with one of his friends while Cassie took her chance to run to the bathroom, to get as much of the slushy off as possible. As she washed the slushy out of her hair in the sink, she heard the door open and a quite short girl came out. The girl had almond shaped eyes, and long, black, straight hair with some blond highlights in it.

"Hey are you okay?" The girl asked concerned. Cassie looked at her.

"Oh yeah fine. Just a little bit in shock." Cassie replied.

"I'd figure, considering some random guy just threw a slushy in your face." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah well technically, I ran into him and he just happened to have a slushy in his hand." Cassie said wondering who this girl was. The girl practically read her mind and introduced herself.

"I'm Kimora Mackenzie." She said, holding out her hand.

"Cassie Freeman."

"Need help cleaning off the slushy?" Kimora asked. Cassie nodded silently and sat in silence as Kimora helped Cassie clean the slushy off.

John Jamieson walked through the doors of McKinley with his hair spiked in all the right places. When he walked up to the bulletin board he went straight to the clubs. He hated all different kinds of sports, whichever sport it was, he hated it. He wished he could move back to Long Island, where he was from. He never felt accepted here and doesn't have many friends. As he stared into space, he didn't realize the short, brown haired girl who came up to him.

"Hello? Wait, are you deaf?" The girl asked him. He recognized this girl as the one and only, Sugar Motta.

"What? No I'm not deaf!" He said. This girl sounded ridiculous.

"Well then why haven't you heard me yelling at you for the past one quadrillion hours?" He rolled his eyes at her exaggeration.

"It's called daydreaming. Sorry if that's a crime." He replied.

"It is when you're doing it in front of my locker." Sugar said pointing her finger towards her locker behind him. Wordlessly, John got up from his spot and walked away. As he walked away, he noticed a sign up sheet in the corner for glee club. _Finally my chance to be accepted._ He's heard things about glee club. He grabbed out his pen and quickly wrote his name.

Carter Dane walked into the lunchroom with his best friend Kimora. As they found their seats, Kimora told him how her day has been so far.

"Yeah, then those meathead jocks," She pointed towards where the jocks were sitting, "decided to slushy this poor girl. I felt so bad for her. Oh there she is now! Cassie!" Kimora yelled. Carter ducked his head and felt a blush rush up to his cheeks. He had seen Cassie in the hallway and thought she was pretty. He noticed Cassie hesitate before she came to sit with them. She came and sat with them when Kimora started talking to her.

"Hey Cassie. Did you get all of the slushy out of your hair." Kimora asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah. Thanks by the way for helping me." Cassie said quietly.

"No problem. You're our friend now, right Carter?" Carter looked at Kimora incredulously. He hasn't even said a word to her and now their friends?

"Yeah I guess. I'm Carter Dane by the way. Now that we're friends I figure you should know my name." Carter smiled and put out his hand. Cassie shook it.

"Cassie Freeman." She said with a small smile. Kimora smiled.

"Now that we're all friends, I have a serious question?" They both looked at her. "What clubs are we joining?"

"Debate?" Carter and Cassie shook their heads.

"Celibacy?"

"Book Club?"

"How about glee club?" Carter asked. Kimora made a disgusted face.

"Ew no." Kimora shook her head.

"C'mon Kimora, it could help us boost our confidence, and you'll need a lot of confidence if you wanna be on the debate team, arguing in front of a bunch of people." Carter persuaded.

"Fine. It's up to Cassie then. Cassie, what do you wanna do?" Carter and Kimora looked at Cassie. Cassie thought about. It would be a great chance for her to make friends, and she can maybe make a difference.

"I'm in." Cassie said. Carter and Kimora smiled. They made their way out of the cafeteria and left to go sign up.

Hayleigh Erikson sat in math class completely bored out of her mind. How is anybody supposed to like algebra? She just wanted to go to sleep. Last night she had a huge with Juliyanna and of course Mitchell, Juliyanna's twin, took her side. Just as she was about to fall asleep, the bell rang and the students sprinted out of the room. She grabbed her things and headed straight for her locker. When she got to her locker she grabbed her gym clothes and headed straight for the gym. Tryouts were today, and she was hoping to become a cheerio. She walked out into the gym to face the wrath of the one Sue Sylvester, and her sidekick Becky.

"Next." She walked up to Sue.

"Name." Sue commanded.

"Hayeigh Grace Erikson." She heard the music come on and she put everything she had in the routine. She knew if her twin siblings, Katherine and Evan, were watching her, they would be so proud. The routine ended and Hayleigh stood there waiting for a response. She watched as Sue studied her.

"What did you say you're name was?" Sue asked.

"Hayleigh Erikson." Sue stayed silent. She then threw a gym bag to her.

"There's your cheerio's uniform and sneakers. If you aren't in that uniform in the next ½ hour, then you're off the squad. Now get the hell out of my gym." Hayleigh squealed and ran to the locker room to get changed. Hayleigh walked out of the gym in her cheerio's uniform with a proud smile on her face. She found her friend and screamed him name.

"Daniel! Hey! Guess what?" Daniel walked up to her.

"Hmmm this is a hard one, but just a guess, did you make the cheerio's?" Daniel asked.

"Yes!" Hayleigh screamed. Daniel hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you! You totally deserved it." Hayleigh smiled at him.

"Thanks. What are you joining?" She asked.

"I was thinking about glee club actually." Daniel said adverting his eyes.

"Really?" Hayleigh asked.

"Yeah. It seems fun." He wanted to add how he has always wanted to be an actor but left it out.

"Fine. I guess I have to join now too." Hayleigh said as she walked towards the sign up sheet and signed her name under his. "If it's not fun, I'm quitting." She said as she walked away. Daniel's face brightened up, knowing his friend was now joining.

Luke Childress walked through the halls of McKinley with a smirk on his face. He came early to school so his brother, Callum, could go for an early run. He walked in the school and smirked at the Skanks. He laughed at them.

"I don't get it. If you hate school so much, why are you guys here so early." One of the skanks looked at him.

"To grab a smoke. Want one?" Luke looked at them.

"Sorry, football tryouts." They rolled their eyes as he walked away. It was his junior year, the year most colleges looked at grades, and extracurricular wise. He was sitting on the bleachers when his friends came up to him.

"Luke my man, how's things going, we gotta new player, meet Miles Lee." Chad said.

"Hey sup' man. You the new quarterback?" Luke asked. Miles nodded.

"Pretty much. And trust me, I'm actually good unlike your senior last year who was quarterback." Luke liked this guy. Pretty soon the entire team started to talk about the upcoming year.

"How may chicks do you plan on banging this year Luke?" Chad asked. Luke laughed.

"I dunno man, all of them will just go along with it." Miles nodded.

"I know what you need." Miles said.

"What?" Luke asked.

"A challenge." Miles said smirking. All of the sudden the entire football team started to OOOOHHHHH.

"I'm up for one. Who do you have in mind?" Luke asked.

"Cameron Richards." A jock said. Luke shook his head.

"No cheerio's, I already did most of them."

"Fine. Hayley Jenkins?"

"Has too much anger. If she ever found out I just used her for a challenge, I'm pretty sure I would die." The entire team laughed.

"Cassie Freeman. Chicks hot." Another jock said.

"Too quiet."

"Tammy Lane."

"No!" Everybody turned their heads towards Chance. Chance looked at them.

"It's just that she's pretty quiet too, sort of." He said trying to save himself.

"What about Mia Reynolds?" Chad asked. At that point Mia Reynolds walked on the track getting ready for the cross-country tryouts.

"No way. She's way too easy. She parties almost every weekend, and she's a huge bitch" Azimio said.

"You're just saying that because she rejected you last year." Chance said. "She seriously though is the perfect challenge. Think about it. She never dates anybody, and even though she parties a lot, she never drinks too much to get drunk." He finished. Miles nodded.

"She sounds like the perfect challenge. Do you, Luke Childress, accept this challenge?" Miles asked.

"Hell yeah. This is going to be easy." Luke said.

"Okay fine, rules. 1) You can't tell her about the challenge. 2) Once you complete the challenge, you can't go out with her. 3) you have the entire school year starting, NOW." Chad screamed. Luke walked down the bleachers and smirked back at the football team still on the bleachers.

"Hey Mia." Luke said as she turned around, startled by his voice.

"Hey Luke! You scared me there for a moment. Are you trying out for cross country with your brother?" Mia asked.

"Nope, I'm sticking to football." Luke smirked.

"Shame, Callum's really good."

"He better be, I helped him train all summer." Mia laughed.

"Don't worry he is."

"Why aren't you in your running clothes? Aren't you trying out?" Luke asked. She was wearing denim shorts along with a tank top and bracelets.

"Coach put me as captain, so I don't need to change." Mia smiled, with her eyes gleaming.

"Well I like it. Especially the shorts." Luke winked and started to walk away. He noticed Mia roll her eyes playfully and smirked to himself.

Hayley Deanna Jenkins stood by her locker trying to come up with a prank when she saw one of her best friends walk by.

" Barrett! Come here!" Hayley screamed, not caring who saw. Most of the school feared her so it wasn't like they would do anything about it.

"Hayley. What's up?" Barrett asked. Her and Barrett were complete opposites, but for some strange reason they fit. Hayley has brown hair. Barrett has blond. Hayley was loud, and aggressive, while Barrett was soft, and kinder.

"I need your help. My stupid mom decided that I need to join glee club because of the incident last week. She thinks it will make me a nicer person or some shit like that."

"Just don't listen to her. You do that anyways." Barrett said.

"That's what I was thinking too, but the thing is she said she would send me to military school if I don't. And I'm pretty sure she's serious. She's being completely unreasonable." Hayley threw her hands up in exaggeration.

"Well Hayley, you pushed a man in a wheelchair down a ramp." Barrett reasoned. "I'm pretty sure you would have gone to jail if your mom wasn't a cop." Hayley scoffed.

"Please, he was asking for it. He kept saying 'stupid teenagers thinking ruining the world'. He was practically asking for it." Barrett sighed. There was no way of getting to the stubborn girl.

"So why do you need me?" Barrett questioned. Hayley started pulling him towards the board.

"There is no way in hell I'm doing this alone. You're joining." She told him as she signed both of their names on the sheet.

"Fine. I wanted to join anyways last year." Barrett said. Hayley looked at him.

"You did? Why didn't you?" She asked.

"Too scared." Hayley laughed.

"Of course you would be." Hayley walked away leaving Barrett to think of what song to sing for his audition.

Sue Sylvester stormed into the teacher's lounge where Will and Emma were sitting and eating.

"Well Shuester, I guess there are idiots out there who have decided to join your meaningless club." Sue crumpled up the sign up sheet and threw it at him.

"I will destroy you!" She screamed as she walked outside and pushed a student out of her way.

Will looked at the names.

Rory Flanagan

Sugar Motta

Ashlynn Carter

Justin Magsi

Sabrina Richardson

Jake Richardson

John Jamieson

Carter Dane

Kimora Mackenzie

Cassie Freeman

Daniel Elijah Finch

Hayleigh Grace Erikson

Hayley Deanna Jenkins

Barrett Gideon Finlay

Will was ecstatic. "Emma look! We have names! 14 kids! Emma. Can you believe this?" Emma smiled at him.

"I'm happy for you Will. With this list, you just might win nationals again!" Emma said as she left to go back to her office. Will looked again at the list with his excitement rising.

* * *

><p>So that was it! I hope it was better than the first one and tell me if you don't like the way I'm portraying your character or anything. Also the next chapter will be auditions, and probably up next week (I'm trying to make this story a weekly update)<p>

Leave reviews :)


	5. auditions

Will Shuester stormed into Figgin's office.

"What do you mean we need 20 members? The rulebook specifically states only 12 members are needed." Will screamed furiously.

"I know it does William, but it has come to my attention that not many students like glee club and bully them. After what happened with Mr. Karofsky and Mr. Hummel, I can't risk any more bullying. If your glee club becomes more popular and students stop harassing them, then glee club can stay." Figgins said aggravated.

"Well would you look at that Shuester, even when I don't try to destroy you, I end up doing it anyways." Sue said, as she got up from her seat. She whispered in his ear, "You disgust me." Will shoved her away and stormed into the auditorium to get ready for the auditions. Eventually Rory and Sugar came into the auditorium so they could watch the auditions. After Rory and Sugar came in, everybody filed inside. Some were shocked with who had joined, and others looked annoyed when they found out who joined. Will clapped his hands.

"Hi guys! Welcome to the glee club auditions! Do we have any volunteers as to who would like to audition first?" Nobody raised their hand. Nobody wanted to be the first one to sing in front of each other. Will looked around.

"Ok, that's fine. I'll just choose at random." He looked down at the sign up sheet. "Justin Magsi?" Justin cursed under his breath as Ashlynn gave him a reassuring smile as he walked up to the stage.

"Yeah, well I'm Justin. Magsi. And yeah, I'll be singing What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction." He nodded to the band.

_You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough,_

_[Bridge]_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_[Chorus]_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_[Verse 2]_

_So c-come on,_

_You got it wrong,_

_To prove I'm right,_

_I put it in a song,_

_I don't know why,_

_You're being shy,_

_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

_[Bridge]_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_[Chorus]_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na __[x2]_

_[Middle 8]_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_[Chorus]_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful (__[Zayn:]__ Oh),_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately (__[Zayn:]__ Desperately),_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

As Justin finished his song, everybody clapped. Will was surprised that the junior he had known for two years had a voice like that. Ashlynn then raised her hand to go next. It was only fair that she went since her best friend had to go.

"Can I go next Mr. Shue?"

"Sure." Mr. Shue motioned Ashlynn towards the stage as Justin gave her a silent good luck.

"Hey, I'm Ashlynn and I'm singing Let the Flames Begin by Paramore."

_What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things._

_A memory remains just a tiny spark._

_I give it all my oxygen,_

_To let the flames begin_

_To let the flames begin._

_Oh, glory._

_Oh, glory._

_This is how we'll dance when,_

_When they try to take us down._

_This is what will be oh glory._

_Somewhere weakness is our strength,_

_And I'll die searching for it._

_I can't let myself regret such selfishness._

_My pain and all the trouble caused,_

_No matter how long_

_I believe that there's hope_

_Buried beneath it all and_

_Hiding beneath it all, and_

_Growing beneath it all, and..._

_This is how we'll dance when,_

_When they try to take us down_

_This is how we'll sing it._

_This is how we'll stand when_

_When they burn our houses down._

_This is what will be oh glory._

_Reaching as I sink down into light._

_Reaching as I sink down into light._

_This is how we dance when,_

_When they try to take us down_

_This is how we'll sing it._

_This is how we'll stand when,_

_When they burn our houses down._

_This is what will be oh glory._

When she finished the song people bursted into applause. Justin started to cheer and soon others followed.

"Great job Ashlynn, ok. Next up, John Jamieson." John got up. Not many people knew why John joined. They always figured he just went to classes, and went home. Sugar became very aggravated with him right when he started talking.

"I'm singing Hurt by Johnny Cash."

_I hurt myself today _

_To see if I still feel _

_I focus on the pain _

_The only thing that's real _

_The needle tears a hole_

_The old familiar sting _

_Try to kill it all away _

_But I remember everything _

_[Chorus:]_

_What have I become _

_My sweetest friend _

_Everyone I know goes away _

_In the end _

_And you could have it all _

_My empire of dirt _

_I will let you down _

_I will make you hurt _

_I wear this crown of thorns _

_Upon my liar's chair _

_Full of broken thoughts _

_I cannot repair _

_Beneath the stains of time _

_The feelings disappear _

_You are someone else _

_I am still right here _

_[Chorus:]_

_What have I become _

_My sweetest friend _

_Everyone I know goes away _

_In the end _

_And you could have it all _

_My empire of dirt _

_I will let you down _

_I will make you hurt _

_If I could start again _

_A million miles away _

_I would keep myself _

_I would find a way_

When he finished singing, everybody started to cheer.

"Great job John! Didn't know you had it in you!" Will exclaimed. "Also, guys, keep your applause till the end, it would just make it easier and quicker. Up next, Kimora Mackenzie." Kimora practically ran to the stage and jumped up.

"I'm Kimora Mackenzie, as you guys already know, I'm singing Run to You by the one and only Whitney Houston."

_I know that when you look at me_

_There's so much that you just don't see_

_But if you would only take the time_

_I know in my heart you'd find_

_A girl who's scared sometimes_

_Who isn't always strong_

_Can't you see the hurt in me?_

_I feel so all alone_

_I wanna run to you (oooh)_

_I wanna run to you (oooh)_

_Won't you hold me in your arms _

_And keep me safe from harm_

_I wanna run to you (oooh)_

_But if I come to you (oooh)_

_Tell me, will you stay or will you run away_

_Each day, each day I play the role_

_Of someone always in control_

_But at night I come home and turn the key_

_There's nobody there, no one cares for me _

_What's the sense of trying hard to find your dreams_

_Without someone to share it with_

_Tell me what does it mean?_

_[chorus]_

_I need you here_

_I need you here to wipe away my tears_

_To kiss away my fears_

_If you only knew how much..._

_[chorus]_

She had a voice that Whitney Houston would be proud of. Carter then high fived his friend as he went up to the stage.

"Carter Dane, and I'm singing Crush by David Archuleta."

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside_

_It was a rush_

_What a rush_

_'Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way_

_About me_

_It's just too much_

_Just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized_

_So mesmerized_

_And I've just got to know_

_[chorus:]_

_Do you ever think_

_When you're all alone_

_All that we could be?_

_Where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath_

_When I look at you?_

_Are you holding back_

_Like the way I do?_

_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going_

_Away_

_Going away_

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging,_

_Spending time, girl, are we just friends?_

_Is there more?_

_Is there more? (Is there more)_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

_'Cause I believe that we can make this_

_Into something that'll last_

_Last forever_

_Forever_

As he was singing, he kept looking at Kimora, but not because he had feelings for her, he was thinking of Kimora's older sister, Mackayla. Kimora kept giving him weird looks wondering why he kept looking at her.

_[chorus]_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_(Why do I keep running)_

_All I ever think about is you_

_(All I ever think about)_

_You got me hypnotized_

_(Hypnotized)_

_So mesmerized_

_(mesmerized)_

_And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think (ever think)_

_When your all alone (all alone)_

_All that we could be,_

_Where this thing could go (goooo)_

_Am i crazy or falling in love, (crazy)_

_Is this real or just another crush (another crush)_

_Do you catch a breath,_

_When i look at you,_

_Are you holding back,_

_Like the way i do,_

_Cause' i'm tryin tryin to walk away,_

_But i know this crush aint' going_

_Away ya ya ya yaaa (this crush ain't)_

_Going away ya ya ya yaaa (goin' away)_

_Going away ya ya ya yaaa (when you're all alone_

_All that we could be,_

_Where this thing could go (going awayyyy)_

_Going away ya ya ya yaaa_

At the end of the song, Kimora didn't say a word to Carter. Carter mouthed to her, "What's wrong?" She ignored him. Cassie went up next.

"I'm singing um Ignorance by Paramore." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she started to sing.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_

_Well I guess I'll make my own way_

_It's a circle_

_A mean cycle_

_I can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?_

_What's my offense this time?_

_You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me_

_Well sentence me to another life_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_Cause you know we're not the same (no)_

_We're not the same (no)_

_Oh we're not the same_

_Yeah the friends who stuck together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)_

_It's good (hey)_

_It's good_

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_This is the best thing that could've happened_

_Any longer and I wouldn't have made it_

_It's not a war no, it's not a rapture_

_I'm just a person but you can't take it_

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me_

_They won't get you anywhere_

_I'm not the same kid from your memory_

_Well now I can fend for myself_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_Cause you know we're not the same (no)_

_We're not the same (no)_

_Oh we're not the same_

_Yeah we used to stick together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)_

_It's good (hey)_

_It's good_

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Well you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

When the song ended she opened her eyes and saw everybody staring at her with awe.

"Hi I'm Sabrina Richardson. I will be singing "Let me be Your Star" by The New Show Smash." She got up and started to sing.

_Fade in on a girl_

_With a hunger for fame_

_And a face and a name to remember_

_The past fades away_

_Because as of this day_

_Norma Jean's is gone_

_She's moving on_

_Her smile and your fantasies_

_Play a duet_

_That will make you forget_

_Where you are_

_The music starts playing,_

_It's the beat of her heart saying_

_Let me be your star_

_Flashback to a girl_

_With a song in her heart_

_As she's waiting to start the adventure_

_The fire and drive_

_That make dreams come alive_

_They fill her soul_

_She's in control_

_The drama, the laughter_

_[ From: . ]_

_The tears just like pearls_

_Well they're all in this girl's repertoire_

_It's all for the taking_

_And it's magic we'll be making_

_Let me be your star_

_I just have to forget the hurt that came before_

_Forget what used to be_

_The past is on the cutting room floor_

_The future is here with me, choose me_

_Fade up on a star_

_With it all in her sights_

_All the love and the lights_

_That surround her_

_Someday she'll think twice_

_Of the dues and the price_

_She'll have to pay (She'll Have to pay)_

_But not today (But not today)_

_She'll do all she can_

_For the love of one man_

_And for millions who love from afar_

_I'm what you've been needing_

_It's all here and my heart's pleading_

_Let me be your star_

Everybody cheered as Jake then went up on the stage.

"Hey I'm Sabrina's brother Jake, and I'm singing "Chasing Cars" He started to sing.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Every body started cheering. Hayley then nudged her friend.

"What?" Barrett mouthed. Hayley rolled her eyes.

"You go up there, I promise I'll go after you."

"Fine. But you totally owe me." Barrett said. He got up.

"Hey I'm Barrett and I'm singing "Ours" by the one and only Taylor Swift.

_Elevator buttons and morning air_

_Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs_

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares_

_But right now my time is theirs_

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, my choice is you_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_

_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_

_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_

_And you'll say_

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

_And it's not theirs to speculate_

_If it's wrong and_

_Your hands are tough_

_But they are where mine belong and_

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith_

_With this song for you_

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth_

_And I love the riddles that you speak_

_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored_

_'Cause my heart is yours_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_But they can't take what's ours_

_They can't take what's ours_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

Hayley immediately got up and started to cheer. She never knew he had a voice like that.

"Guess I'll go next. You guys know who I am and I'm singing "Behind these Hazel Eyes."

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

_'Cause I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore..._

_Anymore..._

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Daniel then got up.

"I'm singing "Open at the Close" He waited for the music to begin

_I've figured out all the pieces and_

_It now makes sense to me._

_My future has been set in stone,_

_And this end must come._

_For this must be done._

_I cannot let them die in vain._

_They fought by my side_

_And fell with their pride._

_One a brother, lived with all his wit._

_Another taught me life, and how to deal with it._

_So I'll walk it alone and face this truth._

_Mum, I'm coming home, home to you._

_No goodbyes this time, and no kisses too._

_Ginny, please don't you cry._

_Know I'll always love you._

_Memories run though my mind_

_And it's comforting to me._

_This is it, there's no more to say._

_Just a waiting game as he takes his aim._

_So I'll walk this alone and face this truth._

_Mum, I'm coming home, home to you._

_No goodbyes this time, and no kisses too._

_Ginny, please don't you cry._

_Know I'll always love you._

_So I'll walk it alone and face this truth._

_Mum, I'm coming home, home to you._

_No goodbyes this time, and no kisses too._

_Ginny, please don't you cry._

_Know I'll always love you._

Hayleigh was the last person to go.

"I'm singing "Hopelessly Devoted".

Guess mine is not the first heart broken,

my eyes are not the first to cry I'm not the first to know,

there's just no gettin' over you

Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around

and wait for you

But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else

for me to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's nowhere to hide,

since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,

hopelessly devoted to you

Hopelessly devoted to you,

hopelessly devoted to you

My head is saying "fool, forget him",

my heart is saying "don't let go"

Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do

I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's nowhere to hide,

since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,

hopelessly devoted to you

Hopelessly devoted to you,

hopelessly devoted to you

Will clapped his hands. "That was great you guys! Fantastic job. You know when I first started this club, we only had 5 members. Now we have 14 members, which is great, but Figgins said we need at least 20 to keep the club going."

Kimora scoffed. "You're kidding me right? No body is going to want to join glee club."

"C'mon guys let's be positive." Jake reasoned.

"Positive? We're gonna be slushy targets for the rest of the year. How is that positive?" Hayley asks.

"Guys!" Will interrupted. "How about this, your first assignment is to recruit more people. Ok?" Everybody mumbled in agreement. "Great, now go look for new people!" Will screamed as they all rushed out.

Hayleigh walked up to one of her few friends on the cheerios.

"Hey Cam!" Hayleigh said. Cameron smiled at her.

"Hey Hayleigh. Oh I need to go to the mall after school today. Wanna come?" Cameron asked.

"Sorry, but I have glee club practice. You know, that super fun club where you can dance and sing." Hayleigh said. Cameron raised her eyebrow at her.

"And where you can get bullied for the rest of the year." Cameron finished. Hayleigh looked at her.

"C'mon please join. We need more people and I've heard you before, you're a good singer, and hell of a dancer." Cameron looked uneasy. Eventually she gave in.

"Fine, but next time, I choose the club we join." Cameron said.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" hayleigh hugged her and ran away.

Miles, Zac, Luke, Chad, and Jake walked down the hallway as girls drooled over them and guys watched them with envy. Jake then brought up glee club. All of the football players immediately started to shake their head no.

"You gotta be kidding me man, glee club? We're football players! We don't dance!" Chad argued.

"Cept me, I'm just fricken badass." Zac said smirking. The football players rolled their eyes at their "badass" friend.

"What's glee club?" Miles asked.

"This show choir thing for LOSERS!" Luke annunciated the last word as Jake rolled his eyes.

"Look, glee club needs guys like us, I've heard you guys sing in the showers, you're good."

"Creeper…" Zac mumbled under his breath. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, I'm just saying, imagine if you guys joined, we could rule the school. Everybody on the entire social hierarchy would love us. We'd be like kings!" Jake exclaimed.

"We already are kings. And I'm just saying, in history, not many people liked kings, more like terrified of them." Luke said.

"Look dude, we'll think about it alright?" Miles said tired. He just wanted to go to lunch, finish his classes, and head home. Jake sighed.

"Fine. But c'mon guys think about it." Jake said walking away.

Tammy Lane walked up to Mia Reynolds. If anybody knew how to be more social and get ready for a party, it was her.

"Hey Mia." Tammy said. Mia looked at her.

"Hey! I love your outfit!" Mia said smiling. Tammy looked down. She was wearing a nice blue vintage dress with a beige belt.

"Thanks! I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Tammy asked.

"Yeah sure what?" Mia asked.

"Well you're going to the party next month right?" Tammy asked.

Mia laughed. "Please, I was the first to say I'm going."

"Right. Well you're one of the most social girls in the school, and you're practically an expert on parties so I was thinking you could help me become more…" Tammy paused trying to find the right word, "teenager like."

Mia raised her eyebrow. "Teenager like?"

"Yeah. You know, living my high school years like they mean something. Not just studying 24/7. I'm sick of playing the whole shy girl act. I'm done with it." Tammy finished confidently.

Mia squealed, "Yes! I always knew you had a secret wild side to you! What do you wanna start on first?" Mia was extremely excited. While she had many friends, she didn't have that one friend that you can tell anything to. She was hoping this was her chance and she and Tammy could become great friends.

"I'm not sure, I was thinking about joining clubs." Tammy replied. So far, Mia seemed really nice to her.

"Yes! What do you wanna sign up for?" Mia asked. They walked up to the sign up board.

"I'm not sure, what about glee club? It could boost my confidence." Tammy reasoned. Mia looked at her. Tammy wasn't sure if it was a good look or a bad look.

"Glee club?" Mia asked.

"Yeah well I just thought it would be a good idea." Tammy said. Mia smiled.

"You know what? I'll join with you. This is going to be so much fun!" Mia exclaimed. Tammy signed both of their names down as the new friends walked down the hall the their next class.

Zac walked down the empty hallway. Class was about to end in 10 minutes. He still had those few minutes to himself. He started to sing "Living on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi. He didn't notice the feminine version of him listening to him. Hayley then came out of her hiding spot.

"You sing?" Hayley asked.

"You were listening?" Zac asked.

"You're not the only badass who skips class." Hayley said smirking. Zac looked at her.

"Ok, well bye." Zac started to walk away.

"Wait!" Hayley called as she ran up to him. "Join Glee club." Hayley said, like it was no big deal. Zac laughed.

"Wow, first Jake and now you. I must be better than I thought." Zac said, thinking of the lullaby's he used to sing to Lindy. Hayley smirked.

"Don't get to cocky. All I'm saying is that you would be a great addition and you know me, I don't give compliments like ever." Zac smiled knowing this was true.

"Fine. I'll join." Hayley smiled at him.

"Awesome, it's not even that bad since shue doesn't do shit and you can just sit in the back and talk." Hayley said. The bell then rang and the students filed out. Hayley blended in with the crowd leaving Zac to go sign his name on the sheet.

Miles cleaned up his Uncle Henri's workshop. He started to sing to himself. As he finished the song, he heard clapping in the background. He jumped and was surprised to see Will Shuester.

"Hey Mr. Shue." Miles said.

"Miles, what an amazing voice, why don't you join glee club?" Will asked.

"Just not my thing, I'm quarterback, not singer." Miles said. Will thought back to Finn when Miles said this.

"You know what Miles? You remind me of an old student of mine. He was quarterback too. I remember I heard him in the shower singing and blackmailed him." Will said chuckling at the memory. Miles looked at him weirdly. Why was he in the locker room? He didn't bother asking though.

"Are you going to blackmail me now?" Miles asked a little scared. Will laughed.

"No but all I'm saying is he ended up loving it. I think you should give it a chance like your friends did." Miles looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean friends?" He knew Jake joined, but he didn't know about the rest.

"Yeah Chad, Luke, Zac and Jake." Will looked at Miles who was shocked.

"Just think about it." Will said as he walked away. Miles walked out of the classroom. He eventually found his friends talking by Chad's locker.

"Dudes, why didn't you tell me you guys joined glee club?" Miles asked a little pissed. He thought they were now friends.

"Look dude I just joined today, Hayley Jenkins convinced me and I'm scared of that chick." Zac said putting his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah and I found out Mia joined so you know?" Luke said as a valid reason.

"Look man, a college scout called and said that if I look more well rounded then, I'd be good to go." Chad said.

"I was already part of it." Jake said in his british accent smiling.

"Yeah well Mr. Shue convinced me to join so I guess I'm going to auditions today." Miles said.

Later in the day, the newly formed glee club walked inside. They waited for the new auditions to enter. The first person to enter was Cameron. She walked inside and Hayleigh waved her over. Cameron smiled at Hayleigh and went to sit next to her. Tammy and Mia then walked inside and sat down talking about their next trip to the mall. The last people to arrive were Zac, Chad, Luke, and Miles. They sat down as Luke smirked at Mia and gave her a little head nod. Mia laughed. Will did his signature clap.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming out today and auditioning. I know most of you from my classes so I can't wait to hear you guys. Who wants to go first?" Will asked. Mia nudged Tammy.

"Here's a good way to become more confident. Volunteer to go first." Mia whispered to Tammy. Tammy nodded and raised her hand. Will nodded Tammy to the stage.

"I'm Tammy Lane and I'm singing "Hot Stuff" by Donna Summer. Her and Mia spent all of last period choosing this song for her to show the new side of Tammy.

…

Everybody cheered as Mia volunteered to go next.

"I'm Mia, and I'm singing "Call me maybe" by Carly Rae Jepson." She smiled as the music started.

…

Everybody cheered. Luke then volunteered to go next.

"I'm Luke and I'm singing "Something New" by David E. Sugar. He winked at Mia who rolled her eyes.

…

As he finished everybody started to cheer.

Miles then went next.

"I'm Miles, and I'm singing "The Impression that I get" by The Mighty Mighty Bosstones."

…

When he finished everybody clapped, even Will was shocked. Will had already heard Miles, but didn't know his voice was like that.

Chad jogged up to the stage.

"Hey McKinley!" He screamed into the mic. "I'm singing "Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars.

…

People started to clap along as he sang and when it was over he took a dramatic bow. He got off the stage and Zac went up.

"I'm singing "Dream On" by the Police. He started to sing and looked at the audience who was mesmerized.

…

When he finished the entire glee club clapped. Cameron then decided to go next considering she was the last one to go. She walked on the stage.

"I'm Cameron and I'm singing "Fences" by Paramore.

…

When she finished the song everybody clapped and she walked down the stage. As she walked down, she could have sworn Hayley checked her out, but Cameron shrugged it off. It was probably her imagination anyways.

Will walked up on the stage.

"Wow guys! Those were all great auditions! You're all in! Now every week we do a theme of some sort and I have decided to do our annual boys VS girls mash up!" Will looked at them waiting for an excited reaction, instead all he got were confused faces.

"What's a mashup?" Daniel asked.

"Glad you asked Daniel." Will said. "A mashup is a combination of two or more songs. You put them together to make one new one." After Will said this, everybody started to get excited. They soon dispersed into their boys and girls groups and started to think of ideas.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter had too many songs! i really just wanted to get the auditions out of the way. Also if any of you have ideas for the boys mashup that would be great! I have the girls mashup already but I'm still looking for the guys so pm me if you have any ideas! :)<p>

review :)


	6. mash ups part 1

Sorry about not updating earlier...I've been busy :(

* * *

><p>Nikki stormed down the hallway. She was furious. She had to practically threaten the small freshman about who joined glee club. She finally found Chance and pulled him to the side.<p>

"Glee club?" She hissed. "Out of all clubs you're gay ass friends choose glee club?" Chance rolled his eyes.

"Why are you mad at me? It's not like I joined." Chance said aggravated.

"True, but they're YOUR friends. So either you get new friends, or you join loserdome and I cannot allow that."

"Nikki, I love you, but they're my friends. I'm not going to ditch them over some club."

Nikki scoffed. "It's either me or them."

"Hey last time I checked, you need me." Chance replied.

"Yeah well now I don't I have enough heat and the jocks love me."

"Yeah the annoying, stupid jocks." Chance said laughing.

"Yeah well they're smart enough not to commit social suicide and join glee club."

"Well then why don't you just go to those MALE jocks because we're done. Have fun looking for another beard." He whispered as he left. Nikki stood there as the realization hit her. What had she done?

Hayley and Barrett maneuvered their way around the hallways.

"So just out of curiosity, what mash up have you guys come up with?" Hayley asked innocently. However, Barrett knew Hayley, nothing she ever asks in just "out of curiosity".

"What's the real reason?" Barrett asked.

"I'm really just curious." Hayley said. "Why is that so bad?"

"Because you're never 'just curious' there's always something in it for you!" Barrett screamed.

Hayley sighed. "Look either ways, we're gonna beat you. I mean no offense but you guys aren't that amazing. So can we move on from this subject, I don't wanna talk about singing all the time." Barrett was furious.

"We will destroy you girls, we are ten times better than you and somebody needs to bring down your ego a little bit." Barrett said.

Hayley got into his face. "Do you really wanna go there? The reason my ego is so high is because I'm actually good at it. Mr. Shue probably accepted you just because of me."

"Fine then. If I'm so bad, then you won't have anything to worry about." Barrett said leaving. He needed to destroy Hayley.

Luke walked up to Mia's locker.

"So how's Callum doing so far at running?" Mia looked at him.

"Amazing! He's really fast. Maybe even become captain. For the guys of course. I mean you said you trained him yourself, so it's a given right?" She said in a joking tone.

Luke put a hand to his heart, "Are you mocking me?" Luke asked feigning hurt.

"Oh no, not at all." Mia said sarcastically.

"You will pay." Luke said as he started to tickle her. Mia started laughing like crazy in the middle of the hallway.

"Ok please please st-top. P-please, I surrender." She said laughing.

"Ok but just because I just know that we're going to beat you in the mash offs." Luke said as he stopped tickling her. Mia raised her eyebrow.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" She asked.

Luke smirked. "We're awesome like that."

Mia laughed. "I'm sure you guys are."

"How about I pick you up Friday night and we can discuss it at breadsticks?" Luke asked. Mia stopped smiling. Her mind went straight to James.

_Flashback_

_Mia was tanning on the beaches of South Carolina when a huge shadow came over her. She looked up to find a boy standing over her._

"_Hey." Mia said._

"_Hey, I'm James." The boy said._

"_Mia." She said putting her hand._

"_I know this is random, but do you want to go out sometime?" The boy asked._

"_Sure." Mia said._

"I can't sorry." She apologized. Luke was still smiling.

"Then when's good for you?" Luke asked.

"Never. Sorry, I didn't mean to lead you on Luke." Mia said.

Luke was angry. "Lead me on? We practically flirted with each other every time we saw each other. And you're saying it was all unintentional?"

"Luke I'm-"

"You're going to say yes one day. It's going to happen." Luke interrupted as he walked away.

"Luke, no it's no-" Luke covered his ears.

"I'm gonna walk away now before you can say anything else now." Luke said as he ran down the hallway.

Mia sighed. _Oh no. _She thought.

Carter walked through the halls searching for Kimora. He noticed a small girl by her locker and recognized her as Cassie. _Perfect, if anybody knew where Kimora is, she would_.

"Cassie." Carter yelled as he ran over to her. Cassie's eyes widened.

"Do you know where Kimora is?" Carter asked as he caught up to her.

"Nope, not one clue." she said as she pulled down her sleeves.

"C'mon Cassie. I know you do. Please tell me where she is…she's been avoiding me since auditions. I have no idea why though. Can you at least tell me why she is?" Carter asked giving puppy dog eyes. Cassie sighed and gave in.

"Fine. She told me how she only likes you as a friend and she doesn't want to be in a relationship with you so quickly." Cassie said.

Carter was shocked. "What? I don't like her like that….that's just…messed up for us." He shuddered.

"You might wanna tell that to her." Cassie said as she nodded over to where Kimora was. Carter ran over to Kimora. Kimora noticed him and was about to walk away but it was too late.

"Before you run away, I just wanna say I don't like you like…that." Carter said in a hurry.

"But…how did you know?" Kimora asked.

"Cassie"

Kimora nodded her head. "Oh. But you kept staring at me during your audition song. Which, by the way, happened to be called 'Crush'. Freaked me out a little." Carter laughed.

"Don't worry. I could never like you like that….just to weird."

"Good." They started walking when Kimora stopped him.

"So who were you singing to? If it wasn't me." Carter froze.

"No one. Just forget about it."

"Fine for now I will." Kimora smirked.

Ashlynn walked through the halls taking pictures for yearbook. That was when she saw Cassie Freeman get slushied. She never knew the small freshman, but they were both in glee club. She had to help her now since they're on a team now.

Ashlynn guided Cassie Freeman to the girls room and helped her get cleaned up. Cassie was quiet the entire time, until she started to wash her hair.

"Why…why are you helping me?" Cassie asked confused.

"You need help and we're a team." Ashlynn said simply.

"But you're a junior. This will destroy your reputation." She said confused.

Ashlynn laughed. "As if my reputation was amazing to start with. Anyways, the way I see it is I only have two years left in this hell hole. I'm not gonna let people like Nikki bring me down."

"Lucky you only have two years left. I have four." Cassie mumbled.

"Hey well you'll get there. Just keep holding on." Ashlynn said. Cassie nodded.

"Do you have a spare outfit?" Cassie shook her head. At that moment Miles Lee walked in. Ashlynn raised her eyebrow.

"You do realize that this is the girls restroom, right?"

Miles rolled his eyes. "Of course I did. I just saw what happened and wanted to see if you're okay.'' He looked towards Cassie.

"F-fine. Tends to happen a lot." She shrugged.

Miles smirked. "Don't worry. I doubt it will happen a lot now. Told Azimio off."

"Thanks." Cassie said gratefully. Hopefully it will stop the slushies for a while. They were starting to sting her scars.

"Do you have any clothes? I don't have gym today so I don't have any extra clothes." Ashlynn asked Miles.

"Actually yeah I do. It's just a sweatshirt though. Is that ok?"

"Should be fine. After all, you're wearing a tank top under your shirt, and your jeans are fine." Ashlynn said. Miles left and soon returned with a sweatshirt.

"Here." He said, tossing it to Cassie. Cassie walked into a stall and put it on. The sweatshirt was a little big for her but it was fine. It had "Lee" written on the back and on the front was a logo from Miles old school. She came out of the stall. The odd trio stood there awkwardly. None of them had ever really talked to each other since they were all in different grades and had different friends.

"Well… see you guys in glee club." Ashlynn said as she walked out. Miles and Cassie were left.

"So when do you want this back?" Cassie asked.

"Whenever is cool." Miles said as he left leaving Cassie by herself in the restroom. Funny how she always started friendships in the bathroom after being slushied.

* * *

><p>So I have the guys and girls mash ups and you'll see them in the next chapter.<p>

Review :)


End file.
